


1. Humpback

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Aquariums, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my own personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator. </p><p>This is the first. My word was "humpback". Something simple and fluffy to start off with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humpback

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why the word count says 101. I've counted about 15 times now and I can't find the extra word.
> 
> Edit: Problem found and fixed! :)

Martin hated aquariums. Hated the glassy judgemental stares of the fish, hated the smell, hated the barking of the seals that followed everywhere. Arthur, of course, thought aquariums were _brilliant_. Nothing could dim the neon-bright smile that lit up his face. For most of their visit, Arthur dragged Martin around (nearly tearing his arm off when he saw the otter exhibit). But even Martin stopped in his tracks when he saw the whale exhibit, barely lit save for the blue water reflecting on their faces. "Brilliant huh, Skip?" Arthur asked, taking his hand. "Yeah." Martin looked over at Arthur. "Brilliant. "


End file.
